


Downdraft

by Hillsofuhhtennessee



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Sickfic, Whump, choccy milk tho, poor baby is in so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee
Summary: The Demon’s fire messes him up in fantasy similar to how it does in reality and he’s a pained, drooly mess.  Cuddles and choccy milk help soothe it.
Relationships: The Demon/reader
Kudos: 5





	Downdraft

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, back on my bullshit faster than I expected. I’m just weak for Demon being kind of gross and really tender. Can’t remember for the life of me if Gene’s ever mentioned his milk preferences but I’m like 90% sure he’s the type who sees skim as disgusting milk water (I’m the opposite tho).
> 
> I like to headcanon that Demon’s powers have similar limitations/effects as the irl stunts do, it adds an interesting element of vulnerability to his character.

He stumbles into a corner, coughing and gulping uncontrollably. Drool collects in his mouth and spills sickly from his parted, gasping lips. He’s unconsciously salivating heavily as he pants and tries to cool his burning mouth, spitting out a glob of it to flush out the dregs of the acrid liquid. His teeth ache as if he’d been sucking on sour candy all day. The sensation isn’t limited to his mouth. It extends through his nose, the delicate passages dry and irritated by the vapors and residue. His head is throbbing. The foul taste lingers in the back of his mouth, and the burning sensation continues all the way down his throat, making it hard to breath. He spits again. He can’t swallow his excessive drool without further irritating his insides, making him feel parched from losing so much water from it. His arms clamp around his stomach. As a creature straight from hell, nothing is usually a match for the burning pits of his belly, but the fluid inflames the lining sending stabbing pain through his middle. His eyes lol around aimlessly as he struggles to think coherently. 

The Demon is notoriously the tank of KISS, both dishing out and taking hard hits without fuss. His powers are by far the most dramatic as well, and for the most part the public is unaware of their exact mechanisms or the toll they can take on him due to his incredible resilience and endurance. The bloody substance he sometimes dramatically spits up is a highly flammable and moderately toxic fluid that can be ignited to produce his famous fire “breath”. It doesn’t seriously hurt him with brief exposure for a fireball or two, but the irritation to his mouth and throat is enough to leaving him coughing and slobbering the rest of the night. But when pushed to use it heavily, as he did tonight, its effects become much worse. Regurgitating that stuff multiple times compounds on the damage and pain, and small amounts of it can spill back to his stomach and cause intense pain. When absorbed through the many blood vessels in his mouth, it can also mess with his head, making him hazier and more disoriented. In some ways it almost seems like more trouble than it’s worth, but cruel powers are not unusual for beasts of hell. 

Fortunately, there’s ways to remedy it. You cradle his big head on your shoulder, petting his cheek soothingly. You offer him a hand to help him up and get him somewhere more comfortable to rest, but he resists. He’s stuck to the smooth, cool floor because it feels so nice against his burning skin, almost soft. 

You leave and return with a nice tall glass of chocolate milk. Full fat with ice cubes floating in it the way he likes. Water would have also worked but extra sugar and fat is the best way to coax anything into him. He’s really not in the mood to get anything down, with the pain radiating throughout his head and upper body, but you part his chubby lips and tip the glass back to force some into him. He realizes that it feels pretty good, and swirls it around in his mouth before swallowing. The sweetness and cold calm make him more open to accepting to more and he takes a few gulps as you tilt the glass forward, becoming visibly more comfortable and relaxed as the cooling, soothing feeling works its way down. 

Dreamy-eyed, he rests his head back on your shoulder, belching softly. You stroke his pale cheek with one hand, touching his vulnerable belly with the other, running your fingers over his fuzzy little rolls and kneading softly at the patch of fat at the bottom. His droopy eyes fall into sleep, too exhausted to stay open.


End file.
